


A Dangerous Pastime

by thursdaystgiles (mokuyoubi)



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ryo taking charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/thursdaystgiles
Summary: Ryo thinks about why he avoids Dee so much. Then he thinks maybe he shouldn't anymore. Basically an excuse for porn.





	A Dangerous Pastime

Ryo was lost in thought. That alone was not so rare an occurrence. Dee often teased Ryo, saying he thought so much, he never remembered to actually do. Well, that was certainly true enough. That could, in fact, be said by some to be the root of his problem, and the reason he was thinking in the first place. It was so much easier to think than to do, and Ryo couldn’t help but think, in awe and admiration, of Dee’s ability to do without ever thinking.

Thinking of Dee didn’t particularly help things, either. But try as he might, Ryo couldn’t keep his thoughts from wandering to Dee. The two had become so wrapped up in each other’s lives that it was impossible for Ryo to sit for more than a minute before one thought led to another led to Dee.

To be honest, Ryo didn’t mind thinking about Dee…not the slightest bit. In fact, he was quite fond of thinking of Dee. Ryo loved Dee, and it was a passionate, physical, enveloping love, for all that it was tacit, gentle and unassuming. He had no problem admitting it to himself, and really, he only had a general feeling of reservation in regard to admitting as much to Dee. If only because Dee would probably attack Ryo before he could get the words out of his mouth. And that, really, was the root of all Ryo’s problems.

It wasn’t that Ryo didn’t want Dee, because he did. So, yeah, he probably should have been a bit more freaked out that he had fallen in love with a guy. And maybe he would have had a little fit about it if Dee wasn’t so completely blasé about the whole thing. If Dee, who could be so incredibly stupid and narrow-minded sometimes, could be okay with the concept of bisexuality, Ryo wasn’t going to be beneath accepting the same thing. It would make him look bad. Of course, Ryo wasn’t okay with the whole thing simply because of Dee…that would make him look too much like a love-sick teenager with no mind of his own. This was getting off track.

Anyway…

There was a point to all this, and Ryo had known it at one point, but just leave it to thoughts of Dee to distract him from his task at hand. Like now, Dee had only been working on the paperwork for their latest case a grand total of two minutes and forty-six seconds before he exclaimed he’d been working forever and was bored. The result being Dee had got up to grab some fresh coffee from the table across the room, and had been accosted by J.J. Ryo wondered if it was wrong that he was abstractly amused by the man of his dreams being mauled by a horny, hyperactive cop with an ever cocked gun. Of course, that very phrase could be used to describe Dee, too, so maybe Ryo shouldn’t have been surprised.

Dee shot a look full of pleading toward Ryo while doing a marvellous job of holding J.J. off, all things considered. Ryo went back to his thoughts, shaking his head in mild amusement. He’d fallen for such a kid.

But more to the point, Ryo was facing a dilemma. He’d come to the place where it was time to make a decision. Actually, he’d probably reached that point ages ago, and for all that Dee was indeed a horny bastard, he’d been infinitely patient with Ryo. It was just that, okay, maybe Ryo wasn’t as experienced in the sex department as he’d led Dee to believe. There’d been that awkward, fumbling first time toward the end of high school, and only one other girl since then, who wasn’t what one would call particularly experienced, skilled, adventurous, or passionate. 

So really, his hesitation, his fear, as Dee would so thoughtlessly label it, came not from abhorrence toward the idea, but out of lack of experience. And the fact that Dee was flightier than anyone Ryo had ever met before, and though he had a mad loyal streak, Ryo couldn’t help but wonder what would happen when he gave in. How long could he possibly keep Dee’s interest? 

Oh, who was he kidding, anyway? It did no good to rationalise all to himself when Ryo knew the truth. He was terrified. Dee did make him feel like a teenager. There was no other way about it. And yes, a lot of it had to do with the sex. Ryo knew, logically, that a lot of men regularly had sex with other men and enjoyed it. A lot. If Queer as Folk was any indication. (Oh! The blushing that had occurred when Dee had forced Ryo to sit through an entire hour of that show!) Ryo knew this, but it didn’t make him any more comfortable with the idea of just how sex would take place between Dee and himself. Because of course Dee would insist on being the so-called ‘top’ in their relationship. But in all honestly (because what could it hurt to be honest with himself, Ryo wondered), his intense fear went beyond the physical.

So often people observed that Ryo was such a sensitive, sweet, expressive person. After all, he’d adopted a street urchin most others wouldn’t look at twice, let alone trust in their home. How open he must be, how in touch with his feelings. Well, that was a load of drivel. Okay, perhaps he knew what he felt, but that didn’t mean he knew what to do about it.  
Never before, in his entire life, had Ryo felt passionately about anything. He was a mild guy. He was laid back. When his parents had died, he’d felt a brief spark, but it had passed so quickly, Ryo often felt guilty. Even when he’d been confronted with his parents’ killer, Ryo had been easy enough to calm down. Dee would never have given in like that. Ryo just didn’t have it in him to get too worked up about anything. Until Dee…Dee got under Ryo’s skin, in more ways than one, not only making Ryo long for Dee’s touch, but making Ryo wish he could be different, more open, more trusting, more passionate. He wanted to be right for Dee.

“Hey, partner, thanks for your help,” Dee drawled sarcastically, draping his arm over Ryo’s shoulder from behind. Ryo started and jumped, bumping his head against Dee’s chin.

“I’m not getting into your silly romantic entanglements,” Ryo muttered, perhaps more snottily than necessary, but now that he thought about it, with Dee in close proximity, something about the thought of J.J.’s hands all over Dee drove Ryo mad.

Dee blew air out through his nose, and it ruffled Ryo’s hair. “Let’s get out of here,” Dee proposed, sounding lazy and distracted. 

Ryo glanced at the clock half-heartedly. “We have forty-five minutes left of work,” Ryo said in what he hoped was a chastising voice that left no room for negotiation.

“Oh, come on,” Dee groused, but he finally let his arm slip off Ryo’s shoulder, and moved to set on Ryo’s desk, instead. Right on top of the paperwork Ryo was trying to finish. Ryo let out a frustrated sigh. Dee narrowed his eyes. “What the hell is wrong with you today? You’ve been quiet. More than usual.”

“Just thinking,” Ryo said, shrugging, tugging the paperwork out from underneath Dee. “And don’t strain yourself, trying to remember what that word means.”

Dee scowled. “Geez, what crawled up your ass? Fuckin’ forget it,” He grumbled, and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. “I’m getting outta here. See ya later.” He flashed a wave that was full of angry energy, and stormed out the door. Rose poked his head out, demanding where Dee had gone off too, and Ryo left J.J. to run interference.

Though the last forty-five minutes seemed to last hours, the end of Ryo’s shift finally rolled around, and he left the station to enter the late-afternoon rush outside. The streets were overrun with school children and businessmen just getting out of work. Ryo’s thoughts shifted to Bikky, and he took out his cell phone, dialling him up.

“I’m out,” Bikky had said, with the sort of urgency only preteen boys can achieve so well. “I’m staying at a friend’s.”

Ryo knew better than to ask, knew that Carol was involved, and didn’t bother worrying. He knew with certainty that his apartment was going to be empty, though. Dee had seemed pretty pissed off, so it was pretty unlikely he was going to drop by unannounced as usual. Maybe Ryo had been a bit short with Dee. It wasn’t Dee’s fault that Ryo had been contemplating their relationship. Dee hadn’t been pushing him any more than usual.

He didn’t know what possessed him, but Ryo found himself walking past the entrance to the blue line and across the street to the red, which led to Dee’s apartment. The ride was longer—it was local, and the rush hour traffic was crazy, leaving Ryo sandwiched between the door, the pole and a toothless vagrant. Thirty minutes after he’d got on, Ryo pushed out of the subway car and figured he’d already gone so far out of his way, he might as well go see Dee. Besides, he’d done some thinking, and figured it couldn’t hurt to apologise to Dee. He could make him dinner, since to Dee, the oven was a foreign object more capable of destruction than cooking. And it wasn’t really healthy, all the pizza and Chinese food Dee ordered.

After a quick stop by the corner store, Ryo used his key to let himself in the front door of the apartment complex, and didn’t think too much about the fact that he and Dee had exchanged keys months ago. There was loud music coming from Dee’s apartment, and Ryo shook his head, and wondered why the neighbours didn’t complain, but went in none-the-less.

Dee was lounging in his easy-chair, drinking a beer and reading the sports section of the paper. The music, if possible, was about three times louder inside the apartment. Dee hadn’t even noticed Ryo enter, and Ryo, watching him, was filled with an abundance of warm affection. He stepped up behind Dee and ruffled his hair and Dee jumped out of his seat, shouting obscenities. Ryo continued placidly into the kitchen, ignoring Dee’s yelling, and unpacking the food he’d brought.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Dee always looked for an excuse to make Ryo cook for him, so Ryo was instantly forgiven for his remark at the station, as if Dee had remembered why he was angry, anyway. He’d probably forgot to be angry altogether—a beer or two generally made Dee much mellower, and though Ryo didn’t approve of drinking on the whole, it made things easier when Dee wasn’t a bundle of crazy energy trying to get laid.

“Hey, you staying the night?” Dee purred, in what attempted—and managed—to be an incredibly sexy voice, right in Ryo’s ear, causing shivers of anticipation and pleasure to run down his spine.

This was the point where Ryo either kicked Dee out, or left himself, depending on the location of their scene, but all the thinking Ryo had been doing left him frozen on the spot, in the act of clearing the table. Dee’s hand rested lightly on Ryo’s hip, his chest pressed unassumingly against Ryo’s back, so Ryo felt every breath Dee took. It suddenly seemed incredibly hot in the apartment, and Ryo found it difficult to breath, like the air was too thick. His hands went shaky, and he sat the plates down before they fell from his nerveless fingers.

Why was he reacting like this? They’d touched plenty of times before, much more intimately than this, and Ryo had always managed to control his desire. But today his desire—all his emotions—seemed so much closer to the surface, just within this reach, so when he grabbed them, he pulled them near and clung to them. Just as he was turning within Dee’s loose embrace and winding his arms around Dee’s neck and drawing him nearer, clinging to him desperately as their lips met.

Dee let out a startled sound and gripped at Ryo’s shirt reflexively. He was surprisingly unresponsive to the harsh press of Ryo’s lips against his own, but Ryo figured that could have something to do with the fact that he never started their kisses, and nearly always ended them.

But it had been too long. Far too long that Ryo had hid behind his fear and resisted while his body yearned for what it was not allowed. It seemed foolish now, that he’d let this go on. His fears seemed tiny and insignificant when the tension left Dee’s shoulders and he loosened his grip and slowly slid his arms around Ryo’s waist, when his lips softened and parted over Ryo’s, drawing out a moan.

It was scary. This was all too much, all this things Dee made him feel. He steeled himself, fought to urge to retreat, and opened his mouth beneath Dee’s, letting Dee’s tongue sweep in, wet and warm and tasting vaguely of his beer, but Ryo didn’t care. His heart beat so hard in his chest he thought he might die, and the sound of it was too loud for him to hear anything else. He knew he was making noises, though, and if Dee’s reaction was any indication, they were probably rather desperate and lustful, because Dee was suddenly rough, pushing Ryo back against the counter, rubbing their hips together and bending Ryo practically in half with the forcefulness of his kiss. His tongue thrust unevenly against Ryo’s demanding and beseeching in turns, drawing Ryo’s tongue into his own mouth and sucking until Ryo's knees buckled. All Ryo could do was hold on and try to kiss with half the skill and passion Dee was showing.

Dee’s fingers skittered down Ryo’s back blindly, catching at Ryo’s shirt and easing it up til he found bare flesh. When his fingers brushed the small of Ryo’s back, Ryo gasped and jerked within their embrace. Dee froze for a moment, ending their kiss and meeting Ryo’s eyes expectantly. He had the look of a puppy that’d just done something wrong, and knew it, and was awaiting punishment. 

_If he hates me after this, if he leaves me, it will feel like dying. But if I don’t have this right now, I might really die._ Because, God, Ryo wanted him, so badly he was burning with it, and he didn’t care if it hurt, or if he didn’t know what to do, because right now, his body seemed to be telling him pretty explicitly what it wanted. Ryo lunged upward, catching Dee’s lips in another kiss, slung a leg around Dee’s waist, and drew him close again.

The trip to the bedroom was desperate and blind, stumbling toward the bed while still kissing, knocking over chairs and papers and kicking aside discarding clothing, but finally they made it, Ryo tipping Dee backward onto the comforter in his zealousness. Dee looked up at Ryo in awe and disbelief. He was finally getting what he’d wanted forever, and now he didn’t seem to know what to do about it.

With shaking fingers and nerves, Ryo began to unbutton his shirt, and was both terrified and delighted to see the expression of lust on Dee’s face. He eased his shirt over his shoulders and let it fall to the ground, slipping off his shoes and socks in the process. At once, Dee leapt into action, tugging at his own shirt. It was barely over his head before he was on his knees at the edge of the bed, pulling Ryo into another passionate kiss. Dee’s skin was warm and smooth, and pressed against Ryo’s chest it was the most delightful sensation.

From there, it was a blur. Dee’s did most of the work undressing the two of them the rest of the way, and Ryo let him, though it took all his will not to fight. Dee seemed to be controlling himself—usually when undressing Ryo, he tore clothes, getting them off as quickly as possible, trying to finish before Ryo could stop him, but now Dee was going slowly, placing a kiss on Ryo’s abdomen, his sternum, his shoulder. Ryo’s breath caught in his throat and he laced his fingers through Dee’s hair, holding Dee’s lips to his skin. Everything seemed to slow, and Dee looked up at Ryo from under his lashes, his eyes wide. Ryo lowered his face to meet Dee’s, the kiss surprisingly tender, without the force Ryo generally associated with Dee’s kisses. 

With a twist and just the slightest pressure, Dee had Ryo beneath him on the bed, breathless. Dee’s lips trailed down Ryo’s cheek, his hands tilted Ryo’s head back, and Dee continued his kisses down the column of Ryo’s neck, over his collar bone, and nibbled his way up to one ear. Ryo made an odd choking sound and grabbed Dee’s shoulders in a death grip, but didn’t push him away.

“Please,” Ryo gasped, with a tug on Dee’s hair. “Quickly.” If they didn’t do this soon, he wasn’t going to be able to do it all. He just knew his courage would fail him eventually.

Dee leaned back a little, frowning. “Hey, relax,” he said softly, then added with a sly smirk, “you won’t enjoy it nearly as much if you’re all tense. Plus, it makes it harder for me.”

Ryo's eyes widened, and he sat up, halfway through the motion of pushing Dee away before he froze. Dee was smiling easily, sitting on his heels, his hair was a wild mess and he looked so sexy. Ryo forgot all about his fear, his hand slid further up Dee’s chest to go around his neck and pull him back down. The feel of skin on skin was so nice. Dee’s blunt nails tracing Ryo’s nipple was even better, sending sparks of electric heat down his stomach, straight between his thighs where he was so hard it hurt. The pressure of Dee’s own erection against Ryo’s hip was only turning him on all the more. He knew where it was going, and he wanted it.

Ryo bit Dee’s lip, eliciting a sharp gasp, and rolled Dee beneath him, fingers scrambling down Dee’s stomach, enjoying the feel of the soft hair and softer skin beneath the pads of his fingers. Dee lifted his hips eagerly, as if anticipating the course Ryo’s hand would take, never once letting Ryo break the kiss. Ryo only paused the slightest moment before taking Dee’s erection in hand and squeezing with just enough pressure to make Dee hiss in pleasure. Ryo dragged his hand upward and let his thumb rub over the oozing tip and circling slowly, till Dee was panting more than kissing, his eyes shut tightly.

“Please,” Ryo repeated, his lips placing wet, urgent kisses from Dee’s lips to his ear, then biting down harshly on the lobe and pumping his hand over Dee’s cock at the same time. “I need you so badly.”

Dee tried to say something, but his voice kept catching, and instead, he grabbed Ryo’s wrist, stopping him. “Ryo, what,” he began, breathing heavily. Ryo stopped his question with a kiss. 

“Isn’t this what you want?” Ryo asked, absently rubbing his hips against Dee’s.

Dee nodded, then swallowed and said, “Yes.” 

“Because I love you, and you say you love me—”

“I do love you,” Dee said quickly. “I was just worried that I was experiencing invasion of the body snatchers here. Wouldn’t want to take advantage of your body if there was someone else inside, it just wouldn’t be the same.” 

Ryo scowled, but Dee kissed it away to a smile, easing Ryo back down to lie atop him, and rolling them over again. “So you want me to hurry?” Ryo nodded. “I’ve got no problem with taking it fast, but this is your first time like this and we should probably…”

“Don’t you have anything? Can’t you, you know,” Ryo blushed, unable to make himself say the words, embarrassed for even thinking them.

“Can’t I what?” Dee asked, brows furrowing in confusion. 

“Um, you know…” Ryo gestured to Dee’s nightstand. Dee, a man familiar with his hand, and possessing little shame, kept his lube beside the lamp and alarm clock. Dee’s smile spread with comprehension. He reached over Ryo to grab the bottle and warmed the liquid in his hand.

“I’m not letting you take this back, now,” Dee warned with a smirk. “We’ve got this far.”

“Oh, please,” Ryo said, throwing an arm over his eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to watch, feeling the most curious mixture of shame and desire. Then he felt warm, slick fingers pressing against his entrance, and one slid slowly inside. He remembered what he’d read, that tensing up only made it worse, so he tried to relax, and after a few deep breaths, Dee slid deeper. It was an alien sensation, not quite painful, but not comfortable, either, though that was outweighed by the feeling of being full. Dee worked deeper still, and added a second finger to the first, stretching, and Ryo's hips pushed down urgently of their own accord. “I can’t wait anymore.”

Dee pressed a kiss to Ryo’s temple, and then sealed his lips with another, deeper, harsher kiss, as a third finger joined the other two. Dee’s mouth swallowed Ryo’s cry of discomfort at the stretch, which rose to a squeal of pleasure when Dee pushed a little deeper and curved his middle finger just right. 

“Oh GOD!” Ryo screamed, tearing his mouth away and arching his back. Dee’s sucked kisses down Ryo’s chest, his teeth bit at Ryo’s nipples, his tongue dipped in Ryo’s belly button, each new sensation coupled with the pressure of Dee’s fingers against Ryo’s prostate until Ryo thought he couldn’t take any more and then Dee’s mouth sealed around Ryo’s erection, sucking hard, in rhythm with the thrusting of his fingers. Ryo squealed, shamed by the noises he was making, but unable to stop them, though he bit his lip and shoved his hand over his mouth. His body had a mind of its own, writhing on Dee's hand, thrusting to take him deeper, even with the strain bordering on painful.

“Not yet,” he managed to force out. “Please, Dee, I want us to be together when…when…” He blushed, heat spreading all down his throat and chest. Dee rose swiftly til they were level with one another, and pressed a hard kiss to Ryo’s tight lips.

“I should probably stretch you more. It might hurt. Or maybe we could just--”

“I know that,” Ryo hissed, arching his back as Dee’s fingers slipped loose. “I know, and I don’t care.” Ryo kissed the side of Dee’s mouth, clutching at his shoulders desperately.

Dee smiled indulgently. “I really don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I like it.”

“I’d like to have you in me,” Ryo murmured huskily. He bucked his hips for effect. He couldn’t believe he’d just said that, but it was the absolute truth, and why was Dee taking so damn long anyway? Dee was usually in a hurry when he tried this sort of thing.

Dee fumbled with the bottle of lube, and met Ryo’s eye. “I don’t have any condoms, or anything.” Ryo’s brows furrowed, barely comprehending. “Well, that is…I haven’t really had a use for them since we…since I…”

Ryo arched a brow. “You haven’t had sex since we met?”

“No,” Dee muttered, a slightly rebellious tone to his voice.

Ryo found himself grinning. He was enjoying this. This touching, this teasing. It was so easy and it was so perfect, because it was Dee. He leaned up to kiss Dee again, long and slow and deep, til Dee was pressing Ryo back into the pillows with the force of the kiss, and they were both making low sounds. 

“I don’t think we have anything to worry about, do we?” Ryo asked softly. “I mean, I’m healthy, I know. And you are, too, right?” Dee nodded. “Good,” Ryo concluded, wrapping his legs around Dee’s hips and drawing their lower bodies together. “Good,” he moaned.

And then Dee was pressing inside Ryo, and it was tight, the stretch almost too much, but it was like he’d been missing something, and he’d suddenly found it and was full of it. His nails dragged down Dee’s back, leaving welts in their place. Dee shifted his hips and hit that spot again, that made Ryo throw back his head, drew out whimpering, pleading noises, made him understand why sex was a good thing, and why sex with Dee was different from anything before. He found himself grinding down against Dee, wanting more and deeper. 

In one move, Dee flipped their position, so he was flat on his back and Ryo was seated atop him, startled and gasping with sensation. “If you’re so eager to control things,” Dee said, his voice deep and ragged, “go right ahead.” His hands lingered possessively on Ryo’s hips, but he didn’t move.

Slowly, experimentally, Ryo moved, squirming atop Dee. Dee moaned, his grip tightening, and Ryo took that to be a good thing, moving again, but with more force, pushing and rocking, leaning down to kiss Dee, a reverse of the dance taking place below. Dee’s hand finally moved, tickling over Ryo’s abdomen and down to grip Ryo’s erection, teasing. Ryo couldn’t find it in him to return the torment. It had never felt like this before. He’d never felt this desperate need for release, so badly the pleasure was becoming pain and he liked it. And with it, he lost all his finesse, whether he’d had any to begin with, thrusting and grinding and crying out Dee’s name, and nonsense words, and now there was no way he was going to let Dee get away, because if they couldn’t do this every minute of every day, well…that was it.

“Oh, God, Dee,” Ryo screamed, not sure what he was trying to say. “I, you…please.” And then Dee squeezed hard around his cock and it was just too much. Ryo was coming harder than he’d ever imagined possible, his back curving so tight he thought he might snap. He collapsed against Dee, kissing him hard and sloppy. Dee thrust upwards a few more times while Ryo jerked above him, and then was coming too, and the sensation of warmth spreading inside him made Ryo purr and kiss him deeper.

“Jesus,” Dee growled hoarsely, when his mouth was his own again. Ryo could only make a small contented sound, unable to lift his head from where he’d laid it on Dee’s chest. “Hey, you said you loved me,” Dee went on, poking Ryo on the arm. Ryo couldn’t find it in him to even roll his eyes.

“That’s because I do, you moron. As if I didn’t just prove it.”

“Well, you certainly proved you’re a tiger in the sack. Who’d have guessed?” Dee teased, running a hand down Ryo’s back in a manner that was both soothing and possessive. Ryo found he liked that very much. “You know, not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?”

“I was thinking,” Ryo said, as if that explained everything.

“I promise never to say that’s overrated, ever again,” Dee said with mock solemnity.

Ryo raised his head just slightly to regard Dee with soft eyes and an unassuming smile. “Sorry I made you wait,” he said, kissing Dee’s chest several times in quick succession. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.” And Ryo lifted himself up to meet another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for voteworks OMG 14 years ago!? and a lot of my attitudes towards sex and relationships have changed since then, but I decided to go ahead and post it here anyway. It was for lisa_bee's request that Ryo stop acting like such a girl about sex. And gosh that makes me feel dreadful now, what a toxic way of looking at things. Still, upon rereading, I think I mostly managed to avoid the squickiness that this particular ship can fall into. I hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
